


Little love

by TobiasChase



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Child Abuse, Kid Hannibal, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Su primera idea era escapar del martirio del cual era víctima. Después era simplemente morir congelado en la inmaculada nieve que le consumiría. Si no fuera por aquel hombre con una afición extraña a los perros estaba seguro que estaría muerto, pero ¿valía la pena seguir con vida? ¿Qué significaba para él, para si mismo?





	1. Chapter 1

Hola y bienvenidos sean a mi primera historia en el fandom de Hannibal con un AU donde Hannibal es un pequeño huérfano de 13 años, cuando estaba en el orfanato. Espero que sea de su agrado.   
Advertencias: Esta historia no es apta para gente sensible pues abarca temas que no son aptos para el público en general. Se recomienda discreción.   
Aviso: los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis. 

 

Prólogo 

El aire frio colaba hasta sus huesos y apenas lograba caminar pues sus pies mandaban punzadas de dolor; era un milagro que aún se pudiera mantener a pie. Se detuvo apoyándose en un árbol que estaba a su derecha cuando sintió que no podía soportar su propio peso. Su visión ahora no era muy buena y lo único que podía observar con cierta seguridad eran los grandes árboles que estaban rodeándole y a blanca nieve que cubría todo a su paso. La misma blanca e insípida escena que le había acompañado todo su camino desde hace dos horas desde que decidió escapar de ese orfanato que se asemejaba al infierno. Volteo rápido al recordar aquel hecho, al parecer lo habían perdido de vista. 

Sin poder evitarlo cayó en la nieve ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sabía que su vida no era buena- de hecho se alejaba demasiado de ser eso- pero se lo merecía ¿no es así? Aquellas palizas, humillaciones y abusos solo eran un pequeño por su pecado. Por no protegerla, por no evitar que aquellos demonios le arrebataran la vida y la consumieran como si fuera un animal. 

Mischa

Su nombre pasó como un susurro en su cabeza y se quedó ahí. Ya no le encontraba sentido pelear, seguir ese instinto básico de sobrevivir ya no sonaba como una buena idea. Moriría en la nieve, decían era uno de los métodos más dolorosos que podían existir, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. Después de todo había pensado que así sería su muerte. Esa muerte que lo liberaría. Estaría de nuevo con sus padres, con su hermana pequeña. Volvería con su familia.

La consciencia poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo, el cansancio lo invadía y solo quería dormir mientras se acurrucaba en su helada tumba. Todo era negro y entonces escucho apenas unos sonidos ¿Qué sonidos eran? Podía ser cualquier cosa ¿Qué importancia tenia ahora? Ninguna, ya no le importaba nada. 

 

…

Will se acercó cuando escucho los ladridos de Wiston; llevaba cerca de media hora buscándolo y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Siguiendo aquella pista no tardo siquiera cinco minutos hasta que encontró a su mascota el cual no estaba solo. El perro estaba en esos momentos olfateando lo que parecía un niño. 

Eso no estaba bien por lo que decidió acercarse. Era un chico que rondaba los 12-13 años, probablemente, cabello rubio y con claras muestras de desnutrición y maltrato- se podían notar los moretones y cicatrices que se dejaban notar por su escasa vestimenta. Estaba parcialmente cubierto de nieve y cuando lo toco lo sintió helado lo cual lo alarmo bastante.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus signos; seguía con vida, pero si seguía expuesto al clima gélido del exterior ya no lo sería más. Con cuidado cargo al niño en sus brazos, sintiéndole demasiado ligero. No tardó mucho en dirigirse a su hogar con Wiston siguiéndole fielmente a su lado. 

Apretó al niño contra su cuerpo en un intento de darle calor ¿Qué hacia afuera en esas condiciones tan deplorables? ¿Quién le había ocasionado tanto dolor? ¿Quién era él? Su cabeza formulaba esas preguntas, preguntas que no obtendrían respuestas jamás si no cuidaba de ese niño. Lo cuidaría, dijo dejando su curiosidad en segundo plano. Ahora salvarlo sería su prioridad. 

 

Continuara. 

 

Bien ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué pasara con Hannibal? ¿Qué hace Will? Les prometo que sus dudas pronto serán resueltas en un tiempo próximo, por favor, no sean impacientes.  
Lucy, si lees esto, espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su entero agrado y le intrigue. Su regalo de cumpleaños será muy pronto.  
Nos vemos en la continuación.


	2. Capitulo 1

El camino a la cabaña donde estaba quedándose se le hizo eterna que sentía que no el pequeño perecería en sus brazos. Abrió la puerta siendo recibido por sus demás perros que miraron con curiosidad al nuevo huésped. Wiston entro y cerró la puerta. Alzando al pequeño – este apenas emitió apenas un leve quejido, eso era una buena señal- fue a la pequeña sala con la cual contaba con una chimenea. Debía hacer que entrara a calor primero, pues no podía llevarlo al hospital por el terrible clima, el cual había empeorado.

Recostó al rubio en el sofá que estaba más cerca de la chimenea y tras cubrirle con una manta que estaba cerca, encendió la chimenea. Fue cuando empezó a sentir el calor que emitía que comenzó a considerar que podía hacer con el chico ¿atender su hipotermia o las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo? La respuesta era obvia: las dos, pero tenía que darse prisa. Se levantó, observando por unos momentos como sus mascotas rodeaban al niño inconsciente como si trataran de cuidarlo. 

Fue a su habitación, recogiendo algo de ropa que le sirviera, más cobijas y una colcha. Con esas cosas en las manos fue el baño que estaba al lado para ir por el kit de primeros auxilios que se hallaba debajo del lavamanos. Ya tenía lo suficiente por lo que volvió con su invitado que no se había movido de su sitio. Con precaución se acercó al niño el cual estaba temblando bastante, aferrándose a la cobija que le dio. No tardo en quitársela – costándole un poco, parecía aferrarse mucho a ella- 

Lo levanto un poco para quitarle esos harapos sucios que hacían dar por ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con sus cicatrices y moretones negros, sus heridas tanto viejas como nuevas necesitas atención inmediata. Reviso todo su cuerpo para ver que herida requería atención inmediata- sintiendo una gran rabia cuando llego a la parte de sus muslos y su entrepierna que era justo una zona bastante dañada por un claro abuso sexual- eso requeriría más tiempo de lo necesario por lo que no tuvo opción más que solo ayudarlo a sucumbir al frio. 

No tardo en arroparlo con su ropa, le quedaban varias tallas más grandes pero eso ahora no era lo importante. Trato que recibiera calor en la cabeza, el cuello y los costados pues eran puntos claves y por supuesto, mantenerlo cerca del fuego. Como no acaparada todo el sofá, se sentó de forma que su cabeza quedara recostada sobre su regazo. Acariciaba su rostro, estaba demasiado delgado, pero le aliviaba sentir como aumentaba su temperatura y parecía reaccionar poco a poco. Estaría dormido el resto del día suponía. 

Después de media hora decidió alejarse de él para darle espacio, ver como estaba afuera- todo era blanco, lo más seguro es que fuera una tormenta por lo que rogaba que no fuera tan fuerte como para quedarse sin luz eléctrica. O señal, ahora que tenía las cosas más claras, podía llamarle a Jack sobre lo sucedido. Saco el artefacto del bolsillo de su abrigo y como había supuesto, no había señal. No podía hacer nada, sacarlo de nuevo era demasiado arriesgado y no podía obtener ayuda de ninguna parte. 

Regreso a la sala, el chico todavía dormía, parecía recuperar un poco de color y se removía inquieto, balbuceando palabras que no lograba captar del todo bien. Su conocimiento del lituano no era tan fluido, lo suficiente para sobrevivir. 

El resto del día trato de pasarlo como el resto: alimentar a sus perros y así mismo, poner más leña a la chimenea cuando la temperatura descendía, la única alternativa era revisar al pequeño que en momentos se calmaba para luego volverse a moverse logrando en ocasiones quitarse las frazadas que con paciencia ponía en su lugar. Así paso con tranquilidad hasta que llego la noche y decidió llevarlo a su habitación, recostándolo en su cama. Él no se acostó, agarrando una silla que estaba cerca se sentó, lo mejor sería que se quedara despierto por si sucedía. No se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendido por el sueño. 

 

…

 

Solo durmió unas cuantas horas, sin embargo cuando logro despertar la cama estaba desocupada. Todo rastro de sueño se esfumo por completo ¿Dónde estaba el chico? ¿Cómo es que no logro despertar cuando el chico se levantó? Su hogar no era muy grande- de hecho era todo lo contrario a esa definición-por lo que si estaba ahí no sería difícil encontrarlo. Solo pedía que no se hubiera salido. No tardo en abandonar a la habitación encontrando al pequeño rubio en el pasillo. Había logrado ajustar la ropa de tal forma que no se le bajara y sostenía en sus manos un cuchillo que no dudo en apuntarlo contra él. 

Estaba aterrado, podía notarlo en sus ojos y solo se estaba defendiendo. Piensa que también le hace daño, medito soltando un suspiro. Solo debía de calmarlo, hacerle ver que podía confiar en él. Si no fuera tan asocial eso parecía demasiado sencillo. Avanzo un par de pasos al niño a la par que este retrocedió, aun con el cuchillo.

—No te hare daño— comenzó a decir dejando de caminar— te encontré en el bosque y te traje aquí, baja el cuchillo no te hare nada. 

El chico pareció pensarlo viendo de pies a cabeza aquel extraño. No se veía una amenaza, pero tampoco podía ser lo contrario, después de todo, las apariencias engañan. Bajo el cuchillo pero decidió conservarlo por si las cosas cambiaban. Aun mantuvo su distancia cuando el adulto se acercó a él. 

—No deberías estar aquí— fue lo primero que dijo. Al menos había recuperado la consciencia pero a simple vista se veía que no estaba bien— ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto yendo directo al grano pero el chico no respondió, solo se quedó en el mismo lugar. Tal vez no entendía el idioma por lo que repitió la misma pregunta en lituano. El chico siguió en silencio. 

Al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta que no le respondería y antes de que volviera a intentar el chico se alejó de él. No tardo en seguirlo hasta el pequeño estudio con el que contaba. Dejando el cuchillo por primera vez, el rubio tomo uno de los bolígrafos sueltos que tenía encima del escritorio junto con una hoja en blanco y comenzó a garabatear unas palabras. Podía haber deducido que el chico era mudo, pero esta era totalmente imposible pues lo había escuchado balbucear hace no muchas horas. Aun decidió ver que escribía. Hannibal estaba escrito sobra la hoja con buena caligrafía. Ese era su nombre al parecer. 

—Hannibal es tu nombre— dijo más para sí mismo y el niño asintió apenas. Eso era un avance, al menos sabía cuál era su nombre. El chico volvió a garabatear sobre la hoja sin prestar mucha atención al mayor que motivado por la curiosidad se quedó a su lado. Esa curiosidad que no era en lo absoluto buena. 

 

Continuara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que se que es un poco corto, pero no se preocupen que no será costumbre. En el siguiente capitulo sera más largo y lo publicare más reciente. No olviden que comentar es gratis.  
> Nos vemos, cuidense.


	3. Capitulo 2

El silencio se había tornado molesto o eso al menos lo sentía Will que miro a Hannibal; aquellos ojos castaños con toques rojizos se mantenían fijos en el papel, como su fuera el objeto más interesante que hubiera visto en su corta vida. Will pensó en hablarle, no tenía idea de que decirle, pero lo que sea sería bueno cuando el chico volvió a escribir; en esta ocasión termino escribiendo un poco más para enseñárselo directamente a él. Habían unos pequeños errores gramaticales, no obstante, se podía pasar por alto. En esta ocasión solo era una pregunta “¿Qué haras conmigo?” 

Will parpadeo confundido por esa pregunta ¿a qué venia eso? Era demasiada obvia, razono poco tiempo después. Hannibal por su parte, esperaba con una falsa calma. Su mano derecha había dejado el bolígrafo y antes de que llegara al cuchillo la voz de Will interrumpió sus acciones. 

—Yo no quiero absolutamente nada, en serio— negó. Tal vez el niño no hablaba, pero su lenguaje corporal le decía mucho en realidad. Y le indicaba que no confiaba en lo absoluto en él ¿Qué tanto daño le habían hecho?— cuando para el mal clima, iremos a la ciudad, llevarte al hospital para que atiendan tus heridas y….

Hannibal negó frenéticamente ante lo dicho por Will; eso no era una buena idea, si iba a salir, ellos lo encontrarían y lo regresarían al que hacía años había sido su hogar hasta que…no quería pensar en eso. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño agarro su arma hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Eso no era buena señal, estaba vulnerable y se maldijo por su pequeña distracción. Estiro su mano para quitarle el objeto punzocortante, sin embargo, Will que parecía darse cuenta de sus intenciones levanto su brazo dejándolo fuera de su alcance ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si no se sintiera demasiado débil lo golpearía. 

Frunció el ceño al mayor que le miraba con lástima ¿Por qué la tenía lástima? Lo que menos quería eso, sin embargo ¿Qué era lo que quería? Si había una respuesta para eso, fue cortada de forma tajante por el sonido de su estómago, demandando comida. Ni siquiera tenía idea de sobre cuanto había sido la última comida que había digerido. 

—Hare algo para desayunar, deberías recostarte— dijo Will, sin poder saber si aquello era una sugerencia o una orden. Lo vio pasar por la sala – la cual estaba infestada de perros por lo cual la idea de seguirlo quedo descartada- tal vez era una buena idea seguir lo que había dicho. 

Camino con lentitud de regreso a la habitación, estaba demasiado cansado, hambriento. Una situación bastante regular en su vida, debía de agregar; cuando llego al cuarto no tardo en subir a la cama. Hacia frio y aunque estaba acostumbrado no evito enredarse en las cobijas que le brindaban calor; una parte de él decía que no debía dormir, que lo mejor era estar en alerta pero su cuerpo le contradecía, sintiendo el cuerpo cada vez más pesado y los parpados cerrarse. No tuvo otra opción más que rendirse ante el sueño.

 

…

 

Will debía de admitir que no era bueno cocinando- sus conocimientos se apegaban a lo básico para preparar algo decente para él y sus fieles mascotas- así que aquellos huevos fritos con salchichas eran un buen desayuno para su pequeño huésped. Se llevó el plato hasta la habitación, no escuchaba ruido alguno por lo que suponía que estaba durmiendo en esos momentos, o eso era lo que esperaba.

Pasa su alivio, su teoría era cierta; Hannibal estaba completamente dormido en su cama, cubierto de pies a cabeza por las frazadas. Dejando al plato se sentó a su lado considerando si era una buena idea despertarlo o dejarlo en paz, pero aquello no había sido necesario pues este logro despertar por su propia cuenta. Que la razón era la comida era demasiado evidente y de nuevo aquella protesta se escuchó desde sus entrañas. Pensó que tomaría el plato como desesperado a devorar la comida, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, eso no sucedió. 

— ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto siendo totalmente consciente que no recibiría alguna respuesta — si piensas que le tiene algo la comida te aseguro que no— pincho con el tenedor uno de los pedazos de salchichas para llevárselo a la boca. El sabor que probo su paladar le abrió el apetito, preguntándose porque no cocino algo para él también, suponía que ya sería después — ¿ves? No pasa nada. 

El rubio aun con duda tomo el plato entre sus manos que no tardaron mucho en temblar, antes de que Will se ofreciera en darle el mismo de comer, tomo el tenedor cortando el huevo y comenzar a comerlo, logrando poco a poco que los temblores cesaran. Era lo mejor que había comido en hace mucho tiempo y aunque bien podía devorarlo, lo tomo con calma, sabía que no le convenía comer rápido. 

Sed, estaba sediento cuando tras dejar el plato vacío en sus piernas y miro al castaño que estaba calmado, demasiado. Seria sencillo pedirle agua, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno por lo que se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; también podía ir, pero estaba cansado y no quería pasar por aquella camada que dormían en la sala. 

— ¿Necesitas algo más?— pregunto Will— ¿más comida?— negó, se sentía satisfecho por el momento— ¿agua?— asintió apenas escucho eso asintió— está bien, no tardo— se levantó llevándose el plato. 

 

¿Qué quería aquel hombre? Pregunto viéndolo irse. Él no era ningún estúpido y pesar de ser solo un niño ya se había dado cuenta de lo más oscuro y depravado que podía provocar la humanidad y sabía que nadie ayudaba a nadie sin pedir nada a cambio. Todos buscaban algo y siempre sería algo asqueroso. La satisfacción de haber comido algo delicioso cambio de forma rápido, siendo reemplazado por la sensación de asco al recordar cómo debía pagar los favores que le hacían. 

Ya no tenía que pensar en eso, por eso había escapado y aquel infierno estaba lejos, incapaz de hacerle daño. Sabía que solo se estaba engañando, no podía escapar de aquello, por mucho que se esmerara, nada cambiaria. Estaba tan sumergido en aquellas ideas que ignoro a Will que al llegar a la habitación noto la situación que estaba pasando. 

Cuando sintió las manos del adulto en sus mejillas logro regresar a la realidad. Aquellos ojos azules le miraban con preocupación, lo hicieron sentirlo totalmente incomodo, no obstante y a su favor aquello no duro mucho, parecía que no era el único con ese sentimiento tan molesto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto y aquel cabeceo demostrando un asentimiento era su única respuesta — estas llorando— aquella observación lo dejo perplejo y tocando su rostro se dio cuenta que, en efecto, sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. 

Will no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, al contrario, rehuía de aquello de todas las formas posibles, sin embargo jalo el delgado cuerpo de Hannibal para abrazarlo. La tensión que ponía era palpable en la forma literal de la palabra, no le gustaba, pero tampoco ponía resistencia. Estaba resignado. Suspiro un poco y comenzó acariciar su espalda.

—Lo que te paso fue horrible, algo que no debió pasar ningún niño, pero te prometo que estarás salvo aquí, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño — decía tratando de calmarlo. No quería verlo así, quería hacer algo por él. 

—G-gracias— aquel susurro apenas pudo escucharlo; era suave y ronco, como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran sido desgarradas. Hannibal se acomodó un poco entre los brazos de Will, quien al parecer no escondía una doble intención y se convenció que era así al menos por ese momento. 

 

Continuara.


	4. Capitulo 3

Había pasado una semana desde que había encontrado a Hannibal en la nieve; el chico a pesar de no parecer del todo cómodo a su lado parecía adaptarse bien, llegando hablar algunas palabras de forma esporádica. Su salud había mejorado; cada día revisaba sus heridas procurando que no hubiera riesgo de infección y notaba que estas tenían un mejor aspecto, según sus cálculos tardarían unas semanas en sanarse por completo por lo que no quiso decirle nada concreto. Hannibal tampoco parecía muy interesante de saberlo tampoco. 

La tormenta de nieve había terminado hacia un par de días y por ende los caminos ya eran más transitables libres de la nieve, dejándolo sin excusas para continuar con la rutina con la que estaba viviendo hacia unos pocos meses. Una clara muestra de ello era el mensaje que había recibido de Jack Crawford necesitando de su presencia. 

—Tengo que irme— anuncio una mañana al pequeño rubio que en esos momentos le estaba ayudando alimentar a sus perros. No dijo nada como era costumbre, pero él sabía de antemano que no le agradaba para nada— no tardare mucho en realidad ¿puedes esperar?— pregunto a lo que Hannibal solo asintió como respuesta para acariciar la cabeza de Buster que estaba más cerca. Le gustaba ver como parecía que Hannibal se había encariñado con sus perros y como estos le correspondían. Sabía que podía confiar en él así que agarrando lo indispensable salió de la cabaña. No estaba seguro pero había escuchado un “nos vemos” justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas.

Cogió el auto que había alquilado, para ser sincero no tenía ninguna intención de irse a ninguna parte, no obstante no podía ignorar sus obligaciones, mucho menos cuando se encontraba en un país lejano. Miro la cabaña antes de irse; antes había escuchado quejas sobre su decisión de quedarse ahí. No era un buen lugar, debía de admitirlo, era demasiado asilado de todo, pero era justamente lo que estaba buscando; estar apartado de todos le procuraba una sensación de bienestar, como en su hogar. Por otra parte había ayudado a Hannibal ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si no estaba en esos lares? La respuesta era obvia y no quería pensar en eso. 

No tenía que pensar en eso, no servía para nada por lo que decidió concentrarse en conducir. Le resulto algo sencillamente imposible. Claro, si detenían al asesino del cual estaban dando caza el regresaría a Estados Unidos ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Con sus perros a los cuales había recogido desamparados por en las calles y cerca de donde vivía? Con Hannibal. No podía dejar todo y seguir su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Oh no, nada en realidad. 

 

…

Aquel asesino sin bien era escurridizo ese era el día en que sus crímenes dieron fin. Will no lograba entender porque habían pedido ayuda del FBI; era desorganizado, incluso sucio y si no fuera por su falta de huellas dactilares que cubrían su pista lo hubieran atrapado fácilmente. Vamos, podían haberlo pillado sin su ayuda. Podía haber dicho que habían viajado para nada, pero no lo era. En lo absoluto. Por el momento solo veía al asesino siendo escoltado por varios guardias. Si, era él, el retrato de un asesino en serie impulsivo motivado por su locura. Bueno, ahora ya no era su problema, pero sentía que ya nada lo ataba, al menos en su trabajo.

No, no podía irse, eso no era sencillo. Por el momento solo tenía que esperar en aquel lugar para que Jack saliera, lo que sucedió una media hora después, cuando pensaba que solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo. El hombre pasó a su lado.

—Ese loco fue un gran dolor de culo— dijo a modo de saludo y Will solo se encogió de hombros indiferente. No quería hablar de eso, realmente. Ya había sido demasiado cansado meterse en su mente y ahora que había llegado al fin, no quería saber más — te pasa algo— le miro confundido, eso no era pregunta, obviamente.

— ¿Qué pueda pasar, Jack? Solo estoy cansado. 

—No es eso, siempre te veo y estás cansado, pero es diferente— insistió con esa terquedad que lo caracterizaba tanto. 

 

Bueno, en parte él tenía razón, le estaba pasando algo y no creía que fuera capaz de ocultar el hecho de que tenía a un niño escondido por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Tal vez eso le ayudaría en lugar de hacerse más líos en la cabeza.

—De hecho, algo paso cuando ocurrió la tormenta— hizo una pausa— pero no quiero hablarlo aquí ¿podemos ir a la cabaña? Quiero mostrarte algo. 

—Por supuesto— asintió Jack antes de seguir a su amigo que no quiso decir más explicaciones y salió de aquel lugar. El tampoco pregunto más y Will se sintió agradecido por eso. 

….

 

Cuando llegaron, Will presintió que la llegada de alguien extraño a Hannibal le afectaría demasiado por lo que no le causo demasiada sorpresa cuando este se terminó encerrando en el baño el cual era el cuarto más cercano sin intenciones de salir.

—Sera mejor que hable con él primero— suspiro Will antes de dejar a un atónito Jack en la sala para ir al baño, intentando abrir la puerta sin ningún tipo de éxito— Hannibal, necesito hablar contigo, abre la puerta. 

 

No hubo una respuesta verbal y pasaron unos minutos para que escuchara como le quitaba el seguro a la puerta y la abría un poco. Por ningún momento salió del baño así que opto por entrar. No era un lugar amplio. El espacio suficiente para un retrete, el lavamanos y la regadera. Hannibal estaba sentado en el piso justo debajo de la regadera encogido en sí mismo y abrazando sus piernas. En esos momentos incluso parecía más pequeño y frágil. 

 

— Ar man grįžta į vaikų namus?*— su voz era suave, un susurro como el de alguien que contaba un secreto intimo — Aš nenoriu grįžti* — escondió su rostro en sus piernas. 

 

Sin bien Will no había logrado comprender la mitad de lo que había dicho Hannibal había tenido lo suficiente para entenderle. Se acercó y cuando la distancia no era más que un recuerdo se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. 

—Nadie te llevara— dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros sintiendo como temblaba — él es un amigo, no te llevara a ninguna parte, no lo permitiré. 

El pequeño tardó en reaccionar y se soltó rápido del agarre impuesto por el adulto. Se veía incomodo por lo que decidió apartarse de una forma prudente.   
— ¿Te quedaras… conmigo?— pregunto al fin y él asintió con la cabeza — promételo— ahora sonaba firme, quería escucharlo. Necesitaba escucharlo. 

—Lo prometo— dijo casi de inmediato sin pensar en el peso que esto acarrearía— ¿quieres salir conmigo?— pregunto para ver como el niño estiro su mano a su dirección, esperando ser tomada. Si tenía que salir, lo haría su lado. No tardo en tomarla siendo jalado hacia el exterior. Esperaba que los resultados de todo esto no fueran tan catastróficos como él pensaba que serian.

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, quiero poner las traducciones de los que dijo Hannibal en Lituano, para que no queden peor que Will.   
> Ar man grįžta į vaikų namus?  
> -¿El me llevara al orfanato?  
> Aš nenoriu grįžti*  
> -No quiero regresar
> 
> Oh lo sé, me he tardado, pido una disculpa por eso, primero que nada no tenía tiempo, de hecho ahora me he tomado un rato libre porque tengo muchas cosas que estudiar y dos he estado trabajando en otros fandoms.  
> Si, otro capítulo corto, estaba previsto que así lo serían pero sería constante, espero desocuparme más seguido y presentarles algo decente.  
> En fin, nos vemos cuando la oportunidad de presente, nos vemos.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por haberme ausentado demasiado tiempo, realmente no tengo perdón pero realmente no queria que el capitulo me saliera mal. Siento que hay algunos errotes legales y también quiero disculparme por ello, intente apegarme todo lo posible a la realidad, espero que al menos no me haya salido tan horrible.  
> Por favor, no quiero quitarles mas su tiempo y disfruten de la lectura.  
> Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, ustedes alegran el corazon de este humilde lector, ahora si, por favor, continuen

Hannibal se mantuvo al lado de Will todo el tiempo desde que decidió salir de su refugio improvisado. Se sentía más cómodo en especial desde aquel hombre que se presentó como Jack le resulto un tipo al que no podía confiar. Por supuesto, no era nada personal, ni siquiera lo conocía, era más una cuestión de hábito por lo que se limitó a quedarse quieto y no hablar a pesar de los intentos de una plática. Eso era un gesto demasiado grosero de su parte, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Para ser sinceros, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era acostarse en esa cama mullida abrazando a uno de los perros más pequeños. Por su parte, Will comenzaba arrepentirse de aquella decisión, el chico parecía demasiado incómodo y sentía que solo lo estaba presionando. Toco su hombro y aquellos ojos cafés le miraban curioso.

— ¿Por qué no vas a sacar a los perros a jugar afuera? Creo que les gustaría— dijo y aunque si bien no era lo Hannibal quería precisamente, era mejor que quedarse a su lado. Solo asintió como única respuesta antes de irse con los perros siguiendo sus pasos, dejando a los adultos solos.

—Es un chico extraño— comento Jack y Will solo se encogió de hombros — ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

—No puedo dejarlo solo— respondió— quiero adoptarlo y llevármelo conmigo— esa idea había estado rondado su cabeza.

—Eso no será sencillo, ya incluso será algo difícil que te lleves a todos los perros que has adoptado— señalo sorprendiendo el más joven, aunque debía de admitir que eso era demasiado predecible.

—Yo sé que no lo será pero tampoco es que me importe, no quiero que lo regresen a ese lugar, tú mismo lo has visto, no está bien — se puso de pie para ver por una de las ventanas el jardín donde el niño parecía tranquilo jugando con sus mascotas, ajeno a todo.

A pesar de aquella calma que lo rodeaba se notaba que no estaba bien. Se veía demasiado delgado y varias cicatrices todavía no desaparecían. Tan vulnerable ¿realmente merecía esforzarse por que se fuera? Por supuesto que sí, estaba decidido.

—Necesito tu ayuda— siguió ante el incómodo silencio que se estaba formado— en especial porque no puedo cumplir cierto requisito para adoptarlo— no quería decirlo con sus palabras que era muy posible que no podría pasar por la evaluación psicológica. Era demasiado inestable como para que consideraran apto para adoptar a un niño.

—Supongo que puedo hacer al respecto, aunque lo primero que debemos hacer es llevar a ese niño al hospital— Will asintió con la cabeza como señal de estar de acuerdo, aunque recordando la primera vez que se lo había propuesto a Hannibal, este no parecía estar de acuerdo. Ya vería como podía convencerlo.

—Yo lo llevo, no creo que pueda estar cómodo si lo llevamos los dos.

—Sí, creo que no soy de su agrado— suspiro con cansancio el hombre de dolor.

—No te lo tomes a personal, él solo está asustado, tal vez después entre en confianza— no estaba totalmente seguro que aquello pasara, a lo mucho parecía querer hablar algunas palabras, esforzándose en hablar el inglés lo mejor que se podía permitir. Después de todo, no le podía culpa de nada, solo le quedaba apoyarlo.

...

Cuando vio a Jack irse lo vio como una señal que debía regresar a casa, afuera hacia demasiado frio y aunque sentía que podía soportarlo, en realidad no lo era así, llegaba a ser doloroso. Apenas entro a la casa cuando vio a Will. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, era demasiado obvio para él ¿Qué habían estado hablando? Le hubiera gustado preguntarle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca lo cual era demasiado frustrante. Sus propios pensamientos fueron cortados de golpes cuando sintió la mano del mayor en su hombro.

—Yo lo siento— empezó a decir Will ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso?— ¿tienes hambre? — asintió levemente con la cabeza, para ser sinceros si estaba hambriento — bien ¿Por qué no vas por los perros mientras yo te preparo algo?— otra pregunta que solo contesto en silencio.

Se separó de Will para hacer lo que pidió llamando la atención de los canes que no tardaron mucho en reunirse con él, los quería y ellos le correspondían. Los hizo entrar a la casa para ir a la cocina donde el castaño estaba friendo tocino. El olor de este le pareció bueno y se acercó. Debía de admitir que Will no era bueno cocinando, su comida era demasiado simple, sin embargo a comparación de lo que había comido hace meses era algo incluso que podía clasificarse como exquisito.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante— al decir esto Will sintió que eso era una gran ironía. Él solo hablaría en realidad— cuando terminemos de comer, quiero llevarte al hospital.

Hannibal que en un momento parecía tan a gusto de permanecer a su lado, se separó como si hubiera recibido una gran ofensa. A Will aquel gesto no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, en realidad ya se lo esperaba, ya antes le había expresado que no tenía intenciones de ir, pero debía ser paciente con él.

—Quiero que estés bien y no puedes estar así sin supervisión médica, además pronto me iré de aquí...— mala elección de palabras, si estaba nervioso, ahora no había palabras para describirlo.

— ¿Me...quieres dejar?— su voz ronca por el poco uso del habla titubeo. Sentía su garganta cerrarse y su vista comenzó a ser borrosa debido a la lágrimas. Debía de admitir que aquello era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. No podía pasarle nada bien después de haberle fallado a su hermana, él...

— ¡No! — Negó llamando la atención del niño — quiero llevarte conmigo, Hannibal, adoptarte como mi hijo.

Nadie hablo y solo el sonido del tocino empezando a quemarse se escuchaba. Hannibal se acercó a la estufa apagándola, no debía arruinarse esa comida. Lentamente se acercó al adulto que acaricio su rostro suevamente, secando las lágrimas que había ocasionado, no pudo resistir y le abrazo por la cintura con fuerza. Quería sentirlo, tenía que asegurarse que eso no era una ilusión y que realmente estaba pasando.

—Te dije que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño— correspondió el abrazo— pero realmente tengo que llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen, no te pasara nada.

El rubio se separó un poco, lo suficiente para verlo cara a cara. Estaba siendo sincero, podía confiar en él, como lo había estado esa semana. Solo le volvió abrazar, no había necesidad de hablar, aquel gesto era una respuesta clara para Will.

...

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— en esos momentos Will se sentía un completo estúpido. A su lado, el rubio mantenía la cabeza cabizbaja sin responderle a su pregunta— Hannibal— insistió pero este no parecía reaccionar.

Habían llegado al hospital y habían revisado al niño. Padecía una gran anemia, algo que ya se había notado a primera vista, por lo que los medicamentos eran inevitables, sin embargo las heridas estaban bien cuidadas y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperara por completo. De ahí nada nuevo, hasta que notaron que habían algunas heridas que eran recientes. Algunos cortos que variaban en profundidad en sus piernas y su abdomen.

En un principio Hannibal se negó hablar hasta notar como el medico miro con sospecha a Will que más sorprendido no podía estar y tuvo que admitir que eso había sido producidas por él mismo. Después no quiso hablar más. Will había estado al pendiente ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de ello?

—Lo siento— llego a susurrar tocando su brazo derecho. Le había fallado, eso era algo que a Hannibal le quedaba bien en claro.

—Solo quiero saber porque lo haces— insistió sin recibir alguna respuesta de nuevo.

—Aš nesuprantu*

Will solo suspiro, no tenía sentido, él no le hablaría nada y tampoco es que podría forzarlo a nada. Por ahora solo tenía que esperar junto a él al psiquiatra que lo atendería. El silencio era exasperante incluso para él hasta que sintió como una pequeña mano se aferraba a la suya. Estaba temblando.

—Bijau*

—Lo sé— suspiro — pero todo pasara y tu estarás bien— se fijó en el rubio que parecía negarlo todo. No lo decía, claramente, pero tampoco había necesidad, aquellos ojos se lo demostraban todo.

Quiso seguir hablando cuando lo interrumpieron, Hannibal frunció el ceño irritado por aquel gesto pero aquella expresión duro demasiado poco cuando aquel médico le pidió que tenía que hablar con él a solas. Will tenía que esperar a fuera y esa idea lo tomo como totalmente desagradable.

—Yo estaré aquí esperándote, no te preocupes — sonrió tratando de calmarlo. Pareció que aquello pareció funcionar porque acepto a ir con el psiquiatra.

Espero aún más aburrido antes de recibir un mensaje por parte de Jack ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntó cuándo lo abrió. Al menos no era algo que le quitara el tiempo, al contrario, le informaba que los papeles para la adopción estarían listos en unas semanas, después él tendría que irse para verificar que su hogar fuera apto para el niño que adoptaría y arreglar la nacionalidad. Eso no sonaba tan mal sino fuera por el hecho de que tuviera que dejar a Hannibal un tiempo ¿Quién cuidaría de él mientras él no estaba? No tenía ni la más remota idea y dudaba que la tuviera pronto.

Paso cerca de media hora antes de que Hannibal saliera y se pusiera a su lado. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción por lo cual le era difícil determinar que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

— ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento, señor Graham?— hablo el psiquiatra. Este parecía demasiado serio, sin embargo pudo notar una leve preocupación.

—Claro— asintió avanzando un poco pues Hannibal la tenía sujetado de la camisa— ¿podrías esperar mientras hablo con él?— le pregunto, pero este no le soltó— después podremos irnos a casa, no tardare— al parecer eso parecía lo único que quería escuchar porque lo soltó.

Entraron a la oficina. Aquel lugar era frio, solo otro consultorio como los demás. Se sentó a uno de las sillas que estaban apostadas frente al escritorio que decoraba la mitad de la habitación.

—Dr....Popil— comenzó a decir— ¿Qué sucede con Hannibal?

—Me temo decirle que tendrá que Hannibal tendrá que quedarse el resto del día aquí para una observación— le miro con curiosidad— ¿Qué es usted del chico?

— Él es un chico que pienso adoptar, así que se podría decir que soy su futuro padre adoptivo — contesto casi de forma de automática— ¿Por qué debe quedarse? — no pudo evitar preguntar confundido por aquella decisión.

—Es una rutina, nada de la que debería preocuparse — comento— el tiempo que estuvo conmigo no quiso hablar conmigo más que preguntarme si podía salir ¿podría contarme algo sobre él?

—No sé mucho de él— confeso— hace una semana lo encontré en la nieve, al parecer escapo de algún lugar pero no ha querido hablarme nada, también tiene pesadillas, nombre mucho el nombre de Misha — comenzó a relatar, el otro hombre parecía interesado.

—Entonces con más razón debe estar aquí y también sugeriría que se mantenga cerca, al parecer usted logra calmarlo.

—Supongo que si — asintió levantándose de pie, no parecía que hubiera mucho que hacer. Tampoco es que le hubieran dicho algo.

Hannibal parecía esperarle con paciencia y cuando Will se acercó con un paso tan lento que podría acabar su paciencia, se dio cuenta que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como había espero que ocurrieran. No volvería a casa, ni jugar con los perros callejeros. Al menos por un tiempo no y sintió miedo, más de cuando lo expreso. Le abrazo apenas tuvo oportunidad y Will solo le susurro que no se preocupara por nada, que todo estaría bien. Esperaba que no mintiera, realmente quería creer en él.

...

Las siguientes semanas fueron pesadas tanto para Will como para Hannibal. Las visitas del psiquiatra fueron bastantes regulares, no obstante, no daban a ningún resultado conclusivo sobre la situación mental del joven, el cual no cooperaba en nada. No hablaba más de lo necesario y parecía totalmente mudo cuando trataban de hablar con él acerca de su familia o de donde había estado antes de que hubiera sido encontrado por Will Graham.

No obstante, no todo era malo en realidad. Los trámites de adopción iban en un buen camino llegando a saber información que aquel chico se negaba a compartir y que Will tuvo el privilegio de saber. Su nombre completo era Hannibal Lecter; sus padres habían sido asesinados hacía tres años y su hermana, Misha, se hallaba actualmente desaparecida ¿Qué habría pasado con ella que Hannibal la soñara en sus pesadillas? Se preguntaba, pero el chico no cedió en ningún momento. Después de eso parecía que había vivido en un orfanato donde no objetaron nada por miedo a que una segura demanda por maltratos hacia los huérfanos que vivían ahí. Algo totalmente injusto, pero que había ayudado a facilitar aún más las cosas. Ya solo faltaba que Will regresara a Estados Unidos para terminar todos los protocolos y permitieran a Hannibal obtener la nacionalidad estadounidense e irse a vivir con él.

La última noche que pasarían juntos cenaron temprano después de alimentar a los perros. Hannibal parecía inquieto y Will lo sabía, era demasiado obvio. Toda la mañana habían salido a jugar, sentía que todavía no concebía la idea de que pronto se irían mientras él tenía que esperar en su país natal por el papeleo.

—Solo serán unas semanas, después vivirás conmigo— comento llamando la atención del chico que en todo ese tiempo parecía que solo estaba jugando con su sopa.

—Yo... ¿realmente tienes que irte?— pregunto apenas — no quiero que me dejes.

Will no sabía cómo responder cuando Hannibal se dignaba hablar más que un par de palabras. Eso no sucedía todos los días y cuando eso llegaba a pasar era cuando pasaba por grandes momentos de tensión. Tomo un respiro, solo debía ser sincero con él ¿de qué otra forma había de todas formas?

—Lo sé y yo no quiero dejarte, pero ya verás que el tiempo pasara pronto y todos estaremos juntos como una familia— comento y una sonrisa, apenas perceptible apareció en el rubio— Hannibal, necesito que me prometas algo.

— ¿Si?— pregunto comenzando a comer. Realmente no tenía demasiada hambre y la sopa estaba algo salada por lo que empeoraba las cosas. Tal vez si lograba vivir con él, se encargaría de cocinarle.

—Las cortadas— no sabía cómo abordar ese tema, en todo ese tiempo no habían hablado de eso y sentía que tampoco era un buen momento para hacerlo, pero quería estar seguro que en su ausencia.

—No sucederán— suspiro, mirando sus brazos cubiertos por el suéter de lana color rojo — confía en mí— siguió comiendo como si el tema pasara a un segundo plano y Will solo decidió que también fuera así.

Terminaron la cena y entre los dos limpiaron los trastes que habían utilizado, Hannibal fue al baño para cambiarse a una piyama que le había comprado y a limpiarse los dientes. Will le espero en la habitación donde el chico se metió sin reparo en la cama, mirándole con curiosidad, sin embargo solo se mantuvo sentado en el borde.

—No volveré ahí de nuevo ¿verdad?— pregunto captando la atención del adulto que le miro confundido.

—Claro que no, no lo hubiera permitido, parece que podrás quedarte bajo el cuidado de tu psiquiatra ¿estas cómodo con él?— pregunto a lo que Hannibal solo asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta.

— ¿Cómo es tu casa?— se salió de las cómodas mantas para sentarse a su lado y recostarse de modo que su cabeza descansara en su hombro.

—Apartado del resto del mundo— bromeo pero cambio de parecer cuando vio que Hannibal lo tomaba en serio— no es tan malo, al menos aceptaran que puedas vivir conmigo, es bastante grande, te gustara.

—Si te gusta entonces lo será— bostezo, tenía demasiado sueño a pesar de que apenas estaba oscureciendo — ¿Podemos irnos a dormir?— pregunto.

—Eres muy flojo— negó recibiendo un puchero del menor— solo bromeo, no lo eres, si podemos— asintió sintiendo como le jalaba del brazo sonriéndole de una forma que solo tenía con él y lo hacía sentir tan especial.

Los dos fueron a la cama y apagaron las luces. Hannibal fue quien quedó dormido primero, abrazándose fuertemente a Will, como si tuviera miedo que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. No lo separo en ningún momento, al contrario, se mantuvo abrazado al niño, esperando que al menos pudiera dormir bien, que no despertara en medio de la noche con el nombre de su hermana en sus labios aterrados. ¿Qué cosas le ocultaba? ¿Qué estaba callando? Fue lo último que paso por la mente de Graham antes que el cansancio venciera y quedara rendido en la cama.

Continuara.

Nota de traducción:  
Aš nesuprantu*: No entiendo  
Bijau*: Tengo miedo


	6. Capitulo 5

Will nunca se había sentido tan cómodo que regresar a su casa en Wolf Trap, Virginia y aunque fuera solo un día lo que había durado esa calma sentía que era suficiente ¿a quién engañaba? Eso no era absolutamente nada, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada. Su trabajo en Quantico le seguía esperando como una esposa malhumorada - al menos solo era eso y no había un caso lo cual aliviaba un poco las cosas- y también debía de trabajar sobre su casa y hacer remodelaciones. Después de todo ya no sería solo él y tenía que adecuarla para que sea buena para Hannibal. 

La sola idea le ponía nervioso, toda su vida se resumía en vivir solo con una ocasional compañía de un perro callejero que llevaba a casa; ahora tenía 7 perros- que ya estaban muy cómodos como si hubieran vivido ahí toda su vida- y lo más parecido a un hijo ¿sería un término correcto? Solo le ganaba por 13 años, no era mucho. Decidió que aquello en realidad no era importante, era un significado superfluo. Por supuesto, aquello solo era para él, porque cuando llegaron para entrevistarlo y asegurarse que era una persona que podía adoptar se aseguró que pareciera como alguien que realmente quería ser un padre. No le sorprendía mucho que se lo hubieran creído todo y realmente no le veían como la persona totalmente inestable que era. Ahora solo era cuestión de un par de semanas para recoger a Hannibal al aeropuerto y todo aquel ajetreo había terminado, un peso menos que tenía que soportar, aunque en realidad eso solo sería el comienzo de algo más grande. 

Por el momento le había acondicionado un cuarto para él en su casa. Algo demasiado genérico en realidad ya que solo eran cosas que parecían ser fundamentales como la cama, un armario – sin ropa- y un escritorio con su correspondiente computadora ¿eso estaba bien? ¿Estaba exagerando? Tal vez debería comprar algo más, algo que le hiciera sentir cómodo, en un hogar. Eso era incluso más difícil; él no sabía que considera Hannibal como algo hogareño y su propia experiencia personal era demasiado escasa para su desgracia. Debía de admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Y sentía que solo una persona podía hacerlo en esos momentos.

—Nunca pensé que te llenaras de perros tan pronto— fue lo primero que dijo Alana cuando llego mirando confundida a la pequeña manada de Will que jugaba plácidamente en el amplio patio. 

—Yo también te extrañe — sonrió sacando ese usual sarcasmo— supongo que son cosas que pasan, simplemente no podía abandonarlos a su suerte. 

—Realmente es algo que no me sorprende de ti— suspiro— yo también te extrañe Will, lo sabes por eso he venido ayudarte. 

—Lo sé— abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar lo que acepto de inmediato. 

La casa de Will jamás había sido sucia, siempre la habían mantenido cuidada, algo que le resultaba sorprendente ya que vivía solo, no obstante cuando Alana entro sintió que había algo diferente, algo que no podía simplemente describirse con palabras. Volteo a verlo, estaba nervioso y podía entenderlo. 

— ¿Y cuándo vendrá el niño que adoptaste?— decidió preguntar para iniciar la conversación al ver que Will no lo haría. 

—En dos semanas, quiero que veas su habitación — señalo la habitación que nunca había usado, ya que en realidad nunca le había encontrado en si un uso para ella. Hasta ese momento. Alana asintió para ir con él. La pieza estaba demasiado bien, entonces ¿Por qué Will estaba pidiendo su ayuda? Eso no tenía mucho sentido para ella— ¿crees que sea suficiente?— le miro con una ceja arqueada.

—Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé — se encogió de hombros — ¿no piensas que es demasiado soso?— en esos momentos, el que se sentía soso era él si quería ser franco. 

—Para nada, está todo muy bien, creo que podrías decorarlo después cuando esté contigo, que te cuente de sus gustos.

—Creo que eso es un poco difícil, casi no habla — comento llamando la ya latente curiosidad de la castaña — será difícil que sepa lo que le gusta y joder, se supone que yo debería saberlo.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas más de ese chico? — fue a sentarse en la cama para ponerse cómoda. 

Will asintió pensando cómo hacerlo ¿Qué realmente sabia de Hannibal? había conocido su pasado por la adopción, también los motivos que lo habían orillado a encontrarse con él de esa forma casi accidental. Eso no era suficiente ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil comprenderlo? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Por supuesto sentía que debía protegerlo, el chico, aunque no lo demostraba tanto le quería entonces ¿Qué sucedía?

—Él perdió a su familia, fueron asesinados y sin encontrar a los causantes el caso quedo congelado de hecho por lo que no sabe mucho— comenzó a contar luego de unos incomodos minutos de silencio — el chico quedo a disposición del orfanato del estado cuando ningún pariente fue por él. Ahí fue víctima de abusos y cuando huyo yo lo encontré. 

—No pensé que fuera demasiado grave— estaba demasiado sorprendida— es algo demasiado bueno que quieras protegerlo

—No podía dejarlo solo, él está muy mal, tiene pesadillas sobre su hermana menor— hizo una pausa cuando recordó a Mischa— ella se encuentra desaparecida. Jamás encontraron el cuerpo. No creo que esté viva. 

— ¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Hannibal debe saber que lo que pasa, él susurra cosas antes de gritar su nombre entre sueños, pero no logro entenderle— se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente— ¿puedes ayudarme en algo?

—Claro— asiente — ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quiero que cuando llegue aquí tú seas su psiquiatra ¿podrías hacerlo?— tomo sus manos y Alana sintió su tacto helado. Incluso le había visto a los ojos, realmente estaba esperando un si como su respuesta ¿Cómo podía negarse? Además ella quería ayudar a ese pobre niño. 

—Sí, lo hare — sonrió. A pesar que su ayuda no había sido como él tenía pensado que seria se sentía satisfecho. Alana no resistió en abrazarlo, en un acto más de protegerlo que en un sentido romántico. Will estaba demasiado consciente de eso y simplemente se dejó hacer, disfrutando de la calidez contraria. Nunca se sintió más cómodo. 

…

Las dos semanas habían pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta. Hannibal se mantenía en ese manto de calma impasible en todo el viaje a Estados Unidos, no obstante se encontraba ansioso de encontrar de nuevo aquel hombre que tenía una seria obsesión con los perros y que le había adoptado ¿Will sentiría lo mismo? Solo faltaba verlo para que se diera cuenta. Como deseaba hacerlo.  
Su avión arribo en el aeropuerto internacional de Norfolk cerca de las cinco de la tarde y acompañado por un personal de inmigración que no le quitaba la mirada sintiéndose incómodo. Esperaron cerca de una hora y media hora ¿Dónde estaba Will? Se suponía que tenía que estar ahí. Eso era demasiado grosero de su parte ¿y si no se estaba retrasando? ¿Y si simplemente no quería ir por él? Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, prefería que fuera grosero. Cuando sentía que sus pensamientos estaban rayando a lo paranoico logro verlo pasar por la gran multitud. 

Will estaba agitado, parecía que había corrido un maratón y podía ser muy posible que eso fuera verdad. Y él había pensado que se atrevió a abandonarle, le juzgo mal y no era correcto. No pensaría mal de él, aunque seguía siendo un gesto demasiado grosero hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo. Cuando logro verlo, soltó un suspiro de alivio. No podía estar enojado con él después de todo, le extrañaba.

—Yo lo siento— sus palabras parecían demasiados forzadas para salir de su garganta. No era su culpa, Jack le había arrastrado en una escena del crimen a última hora y simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo— tuve un contra tiempo, realmente yo no…— su justificación murió cuando el pequeño Lituano se acercó para abrazarlo por la cintura aferrándose a él— hola— sonrió acariciando sus cabellos rubios.

—Hola Will— susurro en un tono que solo él podía escuchar— te extrañe— cerro sus ojos sintiendo las suaves caricias que le daba el mayor.

—Yo también— alzo la mirada viendo como la miraban con reproche por su tardanza. Ya no le importaba en realidad, tenía al niño a su lado y todo estaría bien. Oh si tan solo eso fuera verdad. 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, me he tardado, tuve un horrible hiatus, incluso estaba más largo pero a último momento pensé que era demasiado incoherente y termine borrándole XD realmente no quiero que lean nada de mala calidad.   
> Por cierto, me gustaría decir algo que dije antes con respecto a que Will sería el activo y Hannibal el pasivo. Esta historia no tiene sexo, realmente no le veo sentido ponerlo ya que sería demasiado innecesario, por lo que considero que estas etiquetas simplemente con irrelevantes. Quería aclarar eso.  
> Bien mis queridos lectores, nos vemos pronto, o eso esperemos. Los extraño a veces. Chao.


	7. Chapter 7

El camino por la carretera a Wolf Trap fue más tediosa de lo que podía imaginar, el ambiente era tenso y si no fuera por la música clásica que estaba puesta en la radio del auto – por petición de Hannibal- estarían sumergidos en un silencio total. De vez en cuando miraba a Hannibal que sentado se mantenía callado mirando por la ventanilla con una expresión ausente. Bueno aquel mutismo no le sorprendía, solo sentía que debía hacer algo, motivarle hablar, mantener una conversación.

— ¿Cómo estuviste con el psiquiatra?— pregunto de repente al niño que volteo a verlo curioso por lo repentino que debió sonar.

— ¿Cómo…estuviste tú?— su ingles parecía haber mejorado en ese tiempo, sin embargo, su acento seguir ahí. Quitando todo rastro superficial ¿Por qué se negó a responder? ¿Había pasado algo o solo se sentía incómodo? No, solo no quería responder o eso se notaba en esos momentos breves que lo podía ver y concentrarse en conducir— ¿Cómo están los perros?— volvió a preguntar el niño. Tal vez él no era el único que no quería contar lo que había sucedido en sus vidas y respetaba eso. 

—Ellos están bien, te extrañan demasiado a decir verdad — aquello era una verdad que no podía ocultar, se notaba que le añoraban y por la leve sonrisa que mostro el niño parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo. 

—Quiero verlos— expreso acurrucándose en el asiento— ¿no tardaremos?

—Bueno, llevamos dos horas y nos falta medio camino — había esperado ver un puchero por parte del menor, pero en realidad no mostro ninguna expresión — aunque podemos parar a comer a algún restaurante. Claro si encontramos uno — lo último lo murmuro el viendo la carretera.

—No— negó — pero gracias— acabando de sonar su estómago le contradijo sonando rencoroso por esa negativa. Sus pálidas mejillas pronto recobraron color al escuchar la risa del mayor. 

—Creo que no soportaras el camino, además seria tedioso todavía cocinar ¿no te parece?

El chico asintió dándole la razón sin querer demostrarlo verbalmente, pero eso había sido suficiente para Will que solo esperaba encontrar algún restaurante encontrando un Wendy´s después de media hora. Era mejor que nada así que decidió estacionarse en el único lugar disponible y salir con Hannibal al lugar. El lugar era justamente lo que se podía esperar de un restaurante de carretera olvidando por la mano de dios y aunque a Will le daba justamente igual no se podía decir lo mismo por el joven Lecter que se mostraba incómodo mirando a las personas devorando las hamburguesas como animales. 

—Si quieres podemos comprar algo para el camino— recomendó Will al ver al chico, pero este fue a uno de las mesas vacías que encontró— Hannibal hablo en serio— le siguió.

—Estoy bien— mintió mal, claro que no estaba bien, pero parecía que cualquier cosa que diría el chico encontraría la manera de desmentirla y mantener su postura.

— ¿Qué quieres de comer?— decidió seguirle la corriente pero Hannibal solo se encogió de hombros— bueno, veré que te puedo pedir— fue a la caja a pedir lo primero que viera en la pantalla. 

Hannibal se apoyó en la mesa. No sería adecuado montar una escena de berrinche a Will, además ¿Qué podía ser peor? Había vivido cosas peores que ese lugar, donde las personas eran verdaderamente groseras. Trato de mantenerse sereno, pero no lo lograba, el olor era intolerable, el ruido de la gente masticando aquella “comida” era tan asquerosa como el olor de la misma. Tal vez no era buena idea quedarse después de todo.

Una mano acariciando su cabeza le puso alerta y antes de tomar el servilletero como arma se relajó al darse cuenta que quien lo hacía era Will, que había puesto la charola con sus pedidos en la mesa y al parecer solo quería llamar su atención. Trato de sonreír, mostrar que estaba bien después de todo, pero el único resultado fue una especia de mueca extraña que extraño al mayor. 

— ¿Me extrañaste?— pregunto en broma Will, tomada en serio por Hannibal que asintió con determinación — bueno, solo me fui con unos seis minutos, no fue mucho pequeño dramático — tomo su hamburguesa con queso para comerla.

Frunció el ceño por lo dicho por Will, eso era muy grosero de su parte. Eso no era importante, pensó mirando su propia hamburguesa para tomarla como si fuera un deshecho. Y es que no podía alejarse eso de la realidad ¿Cómo las personas se podían comer ese mal intento de comida? El pan estaba mal, los escasos vegetales eran malos y ni hablar de la carne. Aun con eso, se la acerco de su boca, no era lo peor que se metería en la boca y tampoco sería para siempre. La comió lentamente, variando eso con tragos del refresco de cola que había traído Will, que, aunque no ayudaba demasiado a mejorar el sabor, le distraía un poco. 

—Eres un chico muy terco— suspiro dejando lo poco que le faltaba pero el niño seguía comiendo con dificultad— si no te gusta, pudiste decirme, no me iba a enojar. 

—No es de mi gusto— admitió dejando la mitad en el plato — lo siento. Pero puedo seguir comiendo.

—Déjalo— negó, de hecho había su idea — si no te gusta no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo prepararte algo en la casa. 

—Gracias— sonrió levantándose — ¿nos podemos ir? No me gusta estar aquí— se movió inquieto en su lugar y por un momento parecía actuar de acuerdo a su edad. Will acepto sin chistar un momento. 

Regresaron al auto para continuar el viaje de dos horas hasta llegar al hogar de Will cuando la noche se acercaba. La casa era bastante bonita y lo suficientemente aislada para el gusto de Hannibal. Le gustaba en pocas palabras y pensó que si Mischa estuviera a su lado lo más seguro era que le gustara también. Entro en silencio con Will que le seguía atrás cargando la pequeña mochila donde llevaba las escasas pertenencias del chico; apenas se abrió la puerta principal fueron recibidos por la manada de perros callejeros que parecía emocionados cuando vieron al recién llegado. Él también sentía aquel sentimiento, aunque no lo demostró tanto como los canes. 

—Vamos a tu cuarto— Hannibal asintió dejando a los perros para seguir al hombre a lo que sería su habitación. No se podía quejar cuando llego— ¿te gusta?— pregunto y el asintió viendo el alivio del adulto al escuchar eso— bueno, veré que te puedo preparar para la cena, no tardo— se excusó para salir.

No tardó mucho en salir también para ir a la sala. No había mucha diferencia a la cabaña, tenía los mismos detalles que antes a diferencia que ahora tenía un cuarto solo para él solo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando los perros fueron con él con la intención de jugar aunque fuera solo un poco y aunque se sentía algo cansado decidió seguirles el juego hasta que llego Will diciendo que se lavara las manos pues la cena ya estaba lista.   
Obedeciendo todo al pie de la letra limpio sus manos y fue a la cocina viendo el sencillo sándwich de queso fundido servido. Era mejor que la hamburguesa y se la comió sin ninguna queja de por medio; sabia mejor por lo que suponía. 

—Por cierto Hannibal, mañana iremos a comprarte algo de ropa— le aviso y el chico asintió mientras seguía comiendo— invitare a una amiga ¿no hay problema con eso, verdad?— pregunto y el solo negó— al parecer sigues siendo alguien de pocas palabras ¿verdad?— esta vez solo se encogió de hombros. No decidió insistir más.

La cena fue breve y silenciosa y tras irse a lavarse los dientes y cambiarse a una pijama. No hubo necesidad que le arropara y le contara un cuento de dormir, no era tan pequeño para esas cosas, aun así Will fue con él para asegurarse que estuviera cómodo y durmiera bien antes de apagar la luz e irse a su propia habitación. 

No era sorpresa que no pudiera dormir más de una hora. La pesadilla de su pequeña hermana siendo asesinada y devorada por aquellos crueles hombres le seguía atormentando sin importar el lugar en donde se encontrara. Como siempre termino echo un lio, gritando y bañado en sudor; estaba encerrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Will había llegado para calmarlo. Después de todo, el hombre tenía ya experiencia en eso. Cuando pudo reaccionar se abrazó al adulto, sintiendo como este acariciaba su cabeza.

—Yo…— apenas pudo murmurar, realmente era difícil hablar, no obstante sentía que podía hacerlo— ¿puedo dormir contigo?— pregunto sintiéndose un poco patético por pedir eso— solo será esta noche.

—Claro, no tengo problema con eso — asintió levantándose — ¿puedes ponerte de pie?— pregunto a lo que el niño asintió apenas, se sentía desorientado pero bien en lo que se podía. 

Ambos fueron a la habitación del mayor y como habían estado hacia unos meses, Hannibal se acomodó en los brazos de Will como si fuera un gatito quedando dormido después de unos minutos. En esa ocasión no hubo pesadillas de por medio. 

…

Cuando Will despertó lo primero que se dio cuenta era que estaba solo en la cama. Bueno, Hannibal simplemente pudo haber ido al baño aunque le sorprendió que no le despertara. Sea como sea, sería bueno levantarse y prepararle el desayuno; con verdadera pereza se levantó, se vistió lo primero que encontró y fue a la cocina encontrándose a Hannibal cocinando algo. 

—Buenos días— sonrió un poco el rubio para seguir concentrándose en el omelette con queso que estaba preparado.

—No debiste — negó acercándose. Olía demasiado bien para ser sincero y su apetito estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Me ayudaste— se justificó apagando la estufa y servir el desayuno — quería hacer algo por ti — tomo los platos para llevarlo al pequeño comedor que tenía la mesa.

—Gracias, creo que solo me queda alimentar a mis perros— le siguió pero el niño solo sonrió más.

—Ya lo hice — dijo para sentarse y comenzar a comer con calma. Will miro confundido para ver la sala, donde efectivamente, estaba su manada comiendo con gusto ¿desde cuándo estaba despierto Hannibal? 

Sabía que si preguntaba o respondería con otra pregunta o simplemente se quedaría mudo de nuevo así que mejor no hizo nada y se unió con él a comer. Sabía demasiado bien y pudo darse cuenta que el chico parecía darse cuenta de eso porque parecía complacido. 

—Por cierto, quería recordarte que saldremos hoy— soltó por simplemente iniciar un tema de conversación. El joven solo asintió — si no tienes ánimos podemos ir otro día. 

—Está bien, quiero ir— asintió— ¿va a ir tu amiga?— pregunto con curiosidad, a decir verdad solo quería que fueran los dos.

—Eso no lo he visto, le llamare— se levantó para buscar su celular dejando al chico que hizo una mueca por ese hecho. No paso ni tres minutos cuando regreso— sí, dice que estará aquí en una hora— aviso y Hannibal suspiro al escuchar eso— ¿pasa algo?

—No ¿Quién es ella?— pregunto rápido para evitar otra pregunta. 

—Se llama Alana, hemos sido amigos hace ya varios años y ella es bastante genial ¿sabes? Es amable, inteligente, es alguien que simplemente no puedes dejar estar a su lado— el tono del que hablaba de aquella mujer así como sus gestos dejaban bien en claro que no solo sentía amistad por ella, si no que había algo más. Era demasiado obvio para Hannibal y eso no le gustaba aunque no entendía en realidad el motivo de tal disgusto. Suponía que solo era una estupidez de su parte. Celos absurdos. 

—Me iré a bañar— sonrió llevándose su plato que ya estaba vacío y cuando lo lavo, seco y dejo en su lugar fue al baño donde vio a Will yendo a la sala siendo rodeado por los perros que buscaban los mimos de su amo. Si, realmente eran celos tontos, ya se calmaría con darse una ducha.

…  
Su prejuicio hacia Alana Bloom resulto como realmente pensó al principio: injustificado. Will tenía razón sobre aquella mujer, era demasiado agradable e inteligente. Claro eso no significaba que hablara de inmediato con ella, seguía siendo cerrado contestándole incluso solo con monosílabos, pero eso no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, al contrario, le causaba bastante intriga el niño. 

Ir a Wal-Mart en Vienna no era de lo más lujoso y aunque si bien no es que le pagaran una miseria en su trabajo no es que se ahogara en dinero. Además, el lugar no era nada malo, al menos para él era bastante decente y sabía que Alana tampoco tendría problemas con ellas. Del único que tenía dudas era sobre Hannibal, aunque suponía que solo eran lo nervios. 

No era como había reaccionado ayer en Wendy´s, su desagrado no era demasiado, pero tampoco es que se emocionara a pesar de que era la primera vez en su vida que pisaba un lugar como ese. Simplemente se mantenía neutral ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y seguía a los adultos donde estaba la ropa que le comprarían. A primera vista no le gustaba nada la ropa que estaba en ese lugar donde predominaban los pantalones de mezclilla y playeras con estampados de superhéroes.

— ¿No te gusta nada de aquí?— se decidió a preguntar Alana pero el chico paso de largo de ella viendo si había algo lo mininamente decente.

—Hannibal, no seas grosero — le regaño Will a lo que este volteo a verlos.

—No hay nada— dijo para ir a ver unas camisas lisas. Eso no estaba tan mal así que cogió un par que de seguro eran de su talla— quiero probarme eso— sin querer disculparse fue a los vestidores sin ver a los adultos. 

—Yo lo siento, no se había comportado así— Will se disculpó para Alana negó con un gesto en la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto. 

—No tengo ningún problema con eso, es natural que reaccione así de vez en cuando— alego aunque también veía demasiado raro aquella contradicción, parecía demasiado educado como para que se comportara de esa manera. Tal debería intentar conversar con él cuando saliera.

—Creo que si— tomo un respiro. Él también quería saber que pasaba por esa mente, mientras tanto le daría su espacio. 

Algo que en realidad no paso. Después de unos diez minutos de que Hannibal parecía que no quería salir de los probadores, Will decidió ir por él. Si eso era una especie de berrinche de su parte, se aseguraría que fuera la última; su enojo, no obstante, se esfumo al llegar y darse cuenta que en el lugar solo estaba la ropa que había agarrado y nada más. Del joven que había adoptado no había ninguna señal. Superando esa sensación de querer entrar en pánico salió de los probadores topándose con Alana que le miraba confundida.

—No está.

…  
No muy lejos de ahí, Hannibal se encontraba afuera de aquel lugar, cuando, aprovechando que nadie lo veía se escabullo a la salida. Estaba siendo demasiado inmaduro, incluso para su gusto, pero tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo. Por ahora solo quería relajarse, aunque fuera solo un poco y no había mejor que tomar algo de aire fresco, incluso si ese mismo aire fresco era limitado cuando estaba afuera. Después de todo, Will no se daría cuenta de su ausencia, estaría ocupado hablando con su amiga. 

Y ni siquiera le desagradaba Alana, medito acerca de esos celos que quería evitar sentir, solo no le agradaba que estuviera cerca de Will, eso era todo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de ver que el sentimiento no era mutuo ¿Debía decírselo a Will? No era una buena idea. 

Cuando se sintió más calmado y pensó que sería una buena idea regresar otra vez y fingir que le habían gustado esas camisas de mediana calidad, alguien choco contra él, haciendo que cayera al suelo junto a la despistada persona con la que tropezó. 

—Ey, fíjate por donde caminas— el rubio frunció el ceño cuando escucho aquellas palabras mirando a la chica que se levantaba para sacudirse el polvo de sus pantalones. La niña seria de su misma edad, tal vez un poco menor, más bajita y delgada. Su piel era blanca y su cabello rojizo lo tenía atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos azules tan vivaces le miraban con curiosidad— bueno, también es mi culpa, lo siento— le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y aunque dudo unos minutos, acepto— ¿Cómo te llamas, niño extraño?

— ¿Niño extraño?— repitió la pregunta indignado— me tengo que ir— quiso irse pero la niña no lo soltaba, era fuerte.

—Yo me llamo Clarice — la chica decidió presentarse primero, tal vez solo no confiaba en ella y quería irse.

—Hannibal— susurro su nombre, si tan solo así le dejara marcharse — ¿me puedo ir?— entrecerró sus ojos molesto al ver que la chica negó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué tienes prisa?— pregunto de nuevo viendo cómo se acercaba un hombre y una mujer— creo que ya lo vi— le soltó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?— el chico miro con enojo a Clarice cuando escucho la voz recriminatoria de Will. Era su culpa que le regañara, si no lo hubiera entretenido no pasaría eso. Solo bajo la mirada esperando a que terminara — estaba preocupado por ti— alzo la cabeza, su tono de voz había cambiado y sintió como le abrazo— no lo hagas de nuevo. 

No dijo nada, ni mucho menos pidió disculpas por sus acciones, no era el momento- al menos para el- así que solo acepto el abrazo con todo gusto. Los celos que sentía a causa de Alana y el enojo por Clarice quedaron simplemente en segundo plano. Solo necesitaba un abrazo de Will para calmarse. 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén vivos, sería una pena escribirles a unos fantasmas. Este tiempo que no he podido escribir me ido demasiado mal en realidad, bajaron mis calificaciones y me enferme- motivo de la baja de calificaciones ya que no podía concentrarme- por lo que tuve que dejar de escribir. Y bueno, también porque quería terminar unos de mis fics del fandom de GF, seguir otro abandonado y ¿Por qué no? Hacerle un regalo a mi novia por nuestro aniversario.   
> Como compensación, quise escribir un capítulo más extenso a los que generalmente escribo y espero, la próxima semana suba otro capítulo ya que la trama ya está hecha y no voy a desperdiciar la investigación que hice para esta historia.   
> En fin, antes de irme y pedir los rw como si fuera vagabundo, quiero aclarar que no habrá ni Willana y Clannibal, así que por favor, no me gustaría ver bashing a ninguna de las mujeres que aparecieron en este capítulo. Bashing feo (¿?)  
> Nos vemos


	8. Capitulo 7

Hannibal no quería romper aquel abrazo si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no obstante, no pudo omitir alguna queja cuando por fin llego a su fin para mirar al hombre que le aparto lentamente; estaba preocupado y eso le hacía sentir bien, pero también notaba que se encontraba molesto con él, por su pequeño desliz. Por supuesto que no era su culpa, el regresaría pronto, en todo caso la responsabilidad era de Clarice, sino fuera porque era distraída, no hubieran tropezado y le daría tiempo. En silencio volteo a ver a ver a la dirección de donde estaba la pequeña pelirroja, dándose cuenta que ella había aprovechado el tiempo para irse; bien por ella, no quería verla. 

—Bien ¿me puedes explicar que haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar probándote ropa— trato de sonar tranquilo, sabía que lo peor en esos momentos era dejarse llevar por la molestia, su padre en el pasado le había demostrado precisamente que eso era lo peor y por supuesto que no haría eso con Hannibal. Claro que eso era fácil de decir, cuando el chico solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros como única respuesta, reprimió la ira repentina que sentía— entonces vámonos.

—Oh Will— intervino Alana que hasta ese momento se había mantenido como una simple espectadora de toda la situación — no te molestes con el chico— se acercó a él intentando tomarle de los hombros, sintiendo como este rehuía del contacto de una forma discreta — Hannibal ¿Por qué no le explicas lo que sucedió? De seguro debe haber una buena razón para eso

Hannibal negó en un silencio ademan como respuesta. No le daría el motivo de su impulsiva rabieta, su parta racional le decía que aquello había sido absurdo, así que por el momento era mejor evadirlo; no tardó mucho en seguir a Will dejando a la mujer sola, no quería hacerlo enojar más. Alana tomo un respiro para seguirlos con resignación; ambos eran tercos a su punto de vista y aunque para Will eso no podía constituir ninguna sorpresa no significaba que eso fuera bueno para su relación con el chico. Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Todo el camino de regreso a la apartada casa de Will en Wolf Trap fue en completo silencio y aunque Hannibal estaba acostumbrado a eso, en esa ocasión no lo era en absoluto, incluso se sintió un poco arrepentido por su pequeña acción hasta que llegaron y salió del auto. Tal vez si estuvieran solos podía hablar mejor con él. Los adultos a diferencia de él no salieron de inmediato, parecían que conversaba algo que no podía escuchar pues no lo hacían en un tono lo suficientemente algo; cuando quiso acercarse, motivado por su eterna curiosidad por fin salieron yéndose directamente hacia él. 

—Will…— miro el hombre que paso de lado por él para abrir la puerta — yo…

— ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación? Voy hablar contigo después —su voz era demasiado neutral, no debía preocuparse ¿verdad? Incluso en esos momentos se fijó en Alana que solo le ofreció una leve sonrisa. Al final decidió hacerle caso y entro a la casa en silencio.

—Creo que si deberías hablar con él— comento Alana que se mantuvo afuera de la casa, no veía porque debería hacerlo en primer lugar— ¿estás bien, Will?— se aventuró a preguntar viendo a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por mi ¿no quieres entrar?

—No puedo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer— declino la oferta — ¿estás retrasando ir con Hannibal, verdad? 

—Pensé que sería difícil, pero no que Hannibal actuara de esa forma, tal vez — hizo una pausa, para ser francos ¿Qué esperaba de ese niño? 

—Solo tenle paciencia, se ve que le agradas — trato de animarlo — y por lo de la ropa, ya que no logramos hacer nada, puedo llevarlo cuando tenga tiempo— se ofreció, sabía que Will llegaba a tener bastante trabajo y quería convivir con Hannibal, hacer que entrara en confianza. 

— ¿Estás segura?— no quería sonar grosero pero se había dado cuenta que Hannibal no estaba cómodo con ella— no quiero causarte problemas con eso.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso, además sería bueno que salga con alguien más, no vas a querer que se vuelve en un ermitaño como tú— bromeo sintiéndose aliviada al ver como Will reía. — Bien, no tengo más que hacer aquí, suerte padre primerizo— se acercó para besarle la mejilla como despedida y aunque Will hubiera deseado que fuera en la boca, se sintió satisfecho. Solo entro a la casa cuando le perdió de vita. 

Ver que Hannibal no le había hecho caso y en su lugar de estar en su habitación le estaba esperando en la sala no le sorprendió mucho. El chico no parecía hacerle caso o tan siquiera darse cuenta que estaba ahí, en ese momento, parecía demasiado concentrado en acariciar las orejas de Buster que estaba cómodo en su regazo.

—Te dije que fueras a tu cuarto— el chico alzo la mirada, dejando a un lado los mimos al perro.

—Lo siento— regreso a lo mismo cuando su mano era lamida por el can, no podía dejarlo así de ninguna manera — ¿estoy castigado?— pregunto, su acento se atenuó mas en sus palabras y parecía tenso.

—No— negó para sorpresa del menor que se le quedo mirando a espera a que dijera algo mas— aunque me gustaría hacerlo, no puedo negarlo, te portarte mal, fuiste demasiado grosero con Alana afuera— de nuevo desvió la mirada, incomodo por esas palabras, le había dolido eso. Tras unos escasos minutos retomo su voz.

—No era mi intención actuar de esa manera frente a la señorita Bloom ¿está enojada conmigo?— pregunto de nuevo, si bien no le parecía afectar que pensaba aquellas mujer sobre él, no quería que viera negativa su relación con Will e interfiriera, no sería nada bueno.

—No, de hecho quiera ir de comprar solo contigo y estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Hannibal quiso negarse, aunque en esos momentos no lo consideraba demasiado prudente ya que después de todo eso no pasaría si no fuera por aquel pequeño desliz en el centro comercial. Asintió como única respuesta y para Will aquello fue suficiente, que satisfecho se acercó para revolver sus cabellos. No tardó mucho en hacer un puchero, algo que para Graham lo tomo como una gracia. 

—Bien, tenemos todo el día libre ¿quieres hacer algo?— pregunto a lo que el chico solo se encogió de hombros indiferente — ¿Por qué tienes que actuar así?— se quejó abiertamente.

 

—No lo sé — aquella respuesta no se diferenciaba demasiado de la otra — ¿podemos solo quedarnos aquí?— frunció el ceño al ver que el mayor solo se encogió de hombros, imitándolo— estoy cooperando— fue su turno de quejarse. 

— ¿Si?— pregunto, había algo gracioso en hacerle enojar y si bien, él no tenía ningún problema con quedarse adentro de su casa, como el ermitaño que era, sentía que lo más correcto era justamente no hacer eso— podríamos salir de nuevo a la ciudad, si te comportas.

—Lo haré— acepto de buena gana o al menos así se escuchaba— podemos aprovechar eso para comprar la ropa y no molestar a su amiga. 

—Seria descortés hacer eso y lo sabes Hannibal— señalo haciendo que el niño se quedara callado sin poder refutar nada y limitándose a ponerse de pie, esperando que hacer. Will pensó que ese sería un día demasiado largo. 

 

…

 

Al fin y al cabo resulto que el chico término saliéndose con la suya, por así decirlo, la ropa en esos momentos no era ningún capricho y aunque tenía poca, no era suficiente por lo que Will no puedo negarse a comprar la necesaria. El resto sería con Alana. Hannibal no parecía muy satisfecho – la ropa seguía siendo sin ser de su gusto, pero tampoco quería quejarse- pero trato de cooperar en lo que pudo, incluso hablar un poco – como recordarle que no había nada de comida y necesitaban comprar más- 

Después de esas comprar y dejarlas en el auto, decidieron- o Will lo hizo- caminar un rato antes de regresar a casa, pensando que eso le relajaría aunque sea un poco, aunque claro, con ese niño todavía no estaba seguro si estaba en lo correcto. Cuando estaba pensando que lo mejor sería regresar y acurrucarse con Hannibal y su pequeña manada de callejeros en su alejada casa, una mano de aferro a una de sus mangas de la camisa. Graham volteo a ver a Hannibal que se encontraba observando un escaparate de una librería, bastante interesado. 

— ¿Quieres entrar?— pregunto a lo que el otro patrio meditar un poco eso, pensando que si era una buena o mala opción— no tengo ningún problema con entrar— dijo a lo que el niño asintió levemente, sonriendo por esa aprobación. 

Will no emitió queja alguna cuando le jalo al establecimiento, de hecho se sentía bien al ver que tenían una afición en común. El lugar era pequeño, con la caja justo al lado de la puerta; delante estaba dos estanterías grandes que llegaban al techo y que estaban llenos de libros, por supuesto con unas escaleras que ayudaban a llegar arriba y en medio estaban una mesa con libros encima de forma un poco menor organizada que el de los estantes. 

Hannibal fue a curiosear todo libro que estaba a su alcance mientras Will iba por su lado, dándole espacio. Por un momento agradeció no hacerle caso, todavía conservaba dinero así que si había algún libro que fuera de su interés entonces podría comprárselo. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Hannibal llego a su lado, con ese puchero que se enojó que le parecía demasiado tierno, incluso en un puberto como era Hannibal. 

—Quiero irme de aquí— dijo sin muchos miramientos— no me gusta nada. 

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto, pero el chico solo se dirigió a la salida sin querer decir nada— seguro hay algo que quieras.

—No— negó conteniéndose hacer una mueca de disgusto, en el poco tiempo ahí, se dio cuenta que ningún libro era de calidad. Todas eran distopías de ciencia ficción exageradas que se parecían entre sí o libros de auto ayuda que eran bastante patéticos— todo es muy malo.

—No todo es tan malo, solo es buscar — suspiro— buscare algo para ti ¿está bien?— pregunto viendo como aceptaba de mala gana— bien quédate aquí. 

Hannibal le hizo caso viendo como el mayor parecía buscar realmente un libro que le pudiera busca. Su mal humor se fue disminuyendo poco a poco, estaba siendo dramático de nuevo y estaba cayendo en un error otra vez. Volvería a insistir en irse, no merecía que Will se esmerara tanto por el solo para cumplirle un simple capricho; eso no fue necesario, el adulto regreso con un libro en la mano. 

Lo agarro mirando curioso el libro de portada de color rojo, con un gato negro como decoración. Eran todos los relatos de Edgar Allan Poe. Le gustaba ese autor norteamericano, recordando que lo había leído cuando contaba con siete años, cuando su padre le dejaba libros a su alcance como forma para fomentar su conocimiento. Eran relatos oscuros, por lo que pensó que si algún día se lo leería a su hermana cuando ella fuera más grande, pero…

—Hannibal ¿estás bien?— el chico asintió apenas dándose cuenta que quería comenzar a llorar— puedes decirme. 

—Gracias por esto— susurro — realmente me gusta, Will. 

—Bueno, no es nada— comento extrañado— si quieres vamos a pagarlos y nos vamos ya. 

—Claro— asintió para irse con él, siéndole difícil darle el libro a la vendedora para que le cobraran. Cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en sus manos se aferró a él, como un objeto de incalculable valor, al menor para él. La felicidad era mucha que dolía. 

 

….

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa Will saco a los perros para que fueran a jugar; Hannibal les siguió apenas dejando el libro en un lugar seguro con los demás libros en la sala para jugar con ellos y si bien Will quería le echara una mano para acomodar las compras, tampoco le detuvo. Era un niño después de todo, era bueno que saliera a jugar. 

Acomodo la poca ropa que la había comprado en las cajoneras del mueble del cuarto para después ocuparse en la comida para cocinar algo decente para él y sus perros llevándose un poco más de una hora para lograrlo. Por supuesto, esto hubiera llevado menos tiempo para hacerlo, pero el hecho de que Hannibal se negara a cualquier alimento previamente procesado, las cosas se dificultaron un poco más. 

Sirvió todo y antes de que les llamaran, los perros entraron a la casa motivados por el olfato ante la comida casera para ellos. Hannibal apareció poco después, con la ropa un poco sucia y el cabello hecho un desastre, pero feliz. 

—Nosotros también comeremos, ven a la mesa.

—Iré a lavarme las manos — se adelantó para ir al baño y regresar más limpio que antes. No iba a comer con ese aspecto tan deplorable. 

El resto de la tarde paso totalmente calmado, tras terminar de comer, Hannibal se ofreció a lavar los platos y al terminar fue a la sala para leer su querido libro. Will le acompaño agarrando la famosa obra de Oscar Wilde “el retrato de Dorian Gray”. Cuando la noche llego y el frio comenzó aparecer, Will se dio cuenta como Hannibal se encogió en sí mismo, temblando de una forma notoria, exagerada, porque no era demasiado, por lo que tuvo que dejar su libro para traerle una manta y cubrirle con ella.

—Odio demasiado el frio — comento apenas el rubio acurrucándose en la cálida manta que le envolvía— gracias.

—Debemos hablar sobre agradecerme todo— comento siendo ignorado por el pequeño, sabía que lo seguiría haciendo — ¿quieres chocolate caliente?— el chico asintió para retomar su lectura. 

Bien, hoy tampoco podía acercarse al huérfano, pero tampoco esperaba lograrlo en los primeros días, todo tomaría su tiempo y se sentiría preparado para eso, por lo mientras le mantendría cómodo en su sala hasta que se fuera a dormir. Lo más seguro es que se fuera acostar a su lado y él no tenían ningún problema con eso.

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, heme aquí, después de desaparecer misteriosamente por meses- donde se supone que tenía el capítulo hacía tiempo, soy un mal escritor- aparezco como el descarado que soy, dándoles un corto como siempre algo sencillo, cosa que no debería ser D: mátenme.  
> Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado, después de todo para eso estamos los escritores del fan fiction, para hacernos olvidar la crueldad del canon okno. No olviden comentar, es gratis y un gatito es feliz. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos.


	9. Capitulo 8

Aunque no quería pensar que las cosas no habían cambiado en nada, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar que eso era una gran mentira auto gestionada: había un cambio importante en su vida. El chico lituano no sólo ocupaba en espacio en su casa, había cambiado su monótona rutina. Por supuesto, eso no era nada malo, al contrario, Hannibal parecía preocuparse por él como nadie lo había hecho en su vida, portándose en varias veces sobreprotector lo cual consideraba adorable y triste. Se suponía que tenía que cuidarlo, no al revés. 

Bueno, lo protegía en la noches y aunque algunas veces Hannibal parecía tener la determinación de dormir en su cuarto, no había noche en que no pasara a dormir a su lado, donde era usado como un oso de peluche a lo que no se quejaba. Él tampoco estaba teniendo pesadillas por eso, lo cual consideraba que era beneficioso para ambos ¿Cómo podía quejarse siquiera? Podría decirse que se encontraban en paz, viviendo lejos de la persona como una pequeña familia, no obstante, como toda en la vida, esa paz no duró demasiado. 

Todo comenzó cuando Alana llegó a su aislada casa para llevarse a Hannibal de compras como se había previsto. En esta ocasión el rubio no parecía querer hacer algo de reproche pero tampoco es que se encontrará muerto de la emoción. Simplemente estaba tranquilo, sin querer hablar. 

一 ¿Todo listo? 一 preguntó Alana al ver como Hannibal salía de la casa, asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta a esa pregunta e irse al auto, esperándola 一. Sigue sin hablar mucho ¿verdad?

一 Lo hará cuando tenga confianza, supongo 一 respondió Will encogiéndose de hombros. No podía obligar a Hannibal hacer algo que no quería 一. Gracias por hacerme este favor, Alana. 

一 No tienes que agradecerme nada, Will, para eso estamos los amigos. 一 Will sólo asintió con desanimo, como cada vez que le hacía ver de forma indirecta que ellos sólo eran amigos y nada más. Al menos no era hiriente y él valoraba eso 一. Te llamaré si sucede algo ¿está bien?. 一 Se fue con el niño al que revolvió sus cabellos completamente ordenados, ganándose un puchero que le parecía encantador. El menor pensaba diferente pero omitió cualquier opinión sobre eso.

一 Por supuesto. 一 Will también se acercó a Hannibal quedándose a un costado 一. Te vas a portar bien ¿quedo claro? 一 El rubio arqueó una ceja ¿eso era una orden o una sugerencia? No estaba seguro y tampoco le importo a lo que sólo le dio la razón con un leve sí. Cuando Will le revolvió los cabellos de nueva cuenta no se molestó 一. Cuídate. 一 Ese mensaje fue más sencillo a lo que volvió a decir si, más fuerte y claro que el anterior. 

Will decidió no insistir más, si bien consideraba que lo mejor era que el chico hablará más en ese momento cómo cuando estaba ellos dos, no sentía capacitado para decirle eso. Después de una breve e insípida despedida para sellar la formalidad, se limitó a verlos marcharse en el auto hasta que los perdió de vista para así seguir la rutina de siempre, deseando en el fondo que algo cambiará. Y vaya que lo sería. 

…

En esta ocasión, Alana había llevado a su pequeño y mudo acompañante a ver el centro comercial Tysons Corner Center el cual no estaba demasiado lejos; una parte de ella le decía que Hannibal no le había parecido grato aquella visita en aquel Wall Mart la semana pasada. Tal vez cambian de lugar lograría también un variación en su comportamiento. Incluso hacer que hablará aunque sea un poco con ello. Al final no sucedió como esperaba; Hannibal seguía esquivo apenas llegando, limitándose a contestar con monosílabos mientras ella le llevaba de tienda a tienda. 

一 ¿Cómo estás con Will? 一 preguntó después de media hora de un casi monólogo con ella misma esperando que el muchacho se limitara a seguir contestando de forma tajante, no obstante, algo parece que cambió. El rubio dejó los pantalones que estaba viendo para verla directamente con esos extraños ojos marrones que destellaban tonos rojizos. 

一 Estoy bien. 一 Su inglés seguía presentando un fuerte acento pero estaba bien dicho 一, ¿Por qué pregunta eso? 

一 Nada en especial, Will es algo especial para mí y me parece sorprendente que ahora viva con él. 

一 Supongo 一 no hizo que pasara mucho tiempo antes de continuar 一, Will, ¿lo quiere, señorita Bloom? 

一 Es un buen amigo, si lo quiero 一 contestó Alana, sospechando, por un momento, ver al más joven relajarse por su respuesta, 

一 ¿Por eso me ayuda? 

一 En parte sí, pero también quiero hacerlo sólo por ti. 

一 No me conoce 一 interpuso. En su corta vida había aprendido que si alguien decía que quería ayudarlo por él, entonces el pago sería caro. 

一 Pero podemos hacerlo ¿no te parece? 一 preguntó notando como se había tensado ¿qué había hecho para ponerlo así?

Hannibal asintió para agarrar la ropa que había tenido entre sus manos e ir directamente a los vestidores. Estaba huyendo, consideró Alana que no tardó mucho en seguirle los pasos y asegurarse que no escapará de nuevo. Mientras esperaba, su mente divagaba en el chico que estaba vigilando. Prácticamente no sabía nada de él más que su nombre y que Will lo había adoptado. Ni siquiera él le quiso decirle información sobre él. 

Will. Al parecer sólo por él podía hablar si lo sacaba en el tema. Soltó un suspiro al pensar en eso, Suponía que por el momento estaba bien, después profundizará en otros temas y le ayudara, no obstante, sentía una mala espina por aquello. Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando, si era mejor pensar en eso y no crear un prejuicio generado por una corazonada inútil. 

Pasó unos 15 minutos cuando Hannibal se dignó a salir para dejar algunas prendas donde las había tomado y regresar con ella con la mirada pegada al suelo. Algo no andaba bien, pensó la mujer y antes de que pudiera preguntarle si todo estaba bien, el rubio se adelantó. 

一 Lamento el comportamiento que tuve contigo, eso estuvo mal.

一 No pasa nada, está bien.

一 No, no está bien 一negó Hannibal levantando la vista dejando a la vista un puchero. En esos momentos no aparentaba tener los 13 años que poseía y Alana le parecio tierno, no podía enojarse con él 一, la grosería es muy mala. 

一 Pero no es tu intención ¿verdad? 一 preguntó sin recibir respuesta a lo que decidió dejar el tema a un lado y seguir adelante 一. ¿Es todo lo que llevaremos? 一. Un leve cabeceo fue ahora su respuesta 一. Me parece bien. Podemos ir a comer después si te parece lo adecuado. 

Fueron a pagar la ropa para seguir buscando algo más que pudiera necesitar aquel chico, como zapatos y algunos caprichos -algo que resultaba una tarea demasiado tediosa, señalando que él mismo no daba muchas señales de querer hablar de sus intereses-. 

一 ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? 一 Alana miró confundida al chico que por primera vez le había dirigido la palabra por motivación propia. 

一 Claro 一 asintió animada a lo que el chico se limitó a sonreír un poco 一. De hecho, conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí, te gustará. 

一 Yo creo que sí 一 asintió para seguir los pasos de la castaña.

Hannibal no tenía hambre y aunque estaba seguro que el lugar donde le llevaría aquella mujer sería mucho mejor que ese vulgar restaurante de carretera donde lo llevo a cenar Will, no levantaba su apetito. No, su intención era otra y era alimentar la curiosidad que sentía hacia unos momentos cuando empezó a oler algo levemente desagradable y que, al parecer, le estaba siguiendo. Tal vez, pensó, era al lugar y se alejaría cuando salieran. 

Cuando aquel olor seguía persistiendo a pesar de haber salido de aquel limpio centro comercial, comenzó a extrañar aún más. No le inquietaba, de hecho, lo que había considerado como una tarde tediosa, ese pequeño detalle parecía querer sacarlo de un error fatal. 

Fuera obra de la casualidad o del destino dirigido por algún dios con demasiado tiempo libre, logró darse la vuelta para ver, aunque sea por unos segundos el origen de aquel desagradable aroma: oculta entre las personas que paseaban indiferentes, se encontró con Clarice- Estaba muy sucia y descuidada, mucho más de la última vez que la vio; sus ojos azules de la chica se abrieron de par en par, consciente que ya sabía de su existencia por lo que no tardó mucho en esconderse.

Era una lástima, consideró el joven Lecter al volver a fijar su vista en el camino, logrando ver un bonito restaurante italiano; no necesitaba preguntarle a Alana, que seguía caminando a su lado ignorando su descubrimiento, que comerían en ese lugar. Vio claramente que ese era el lugar y agradeció sin usar su voz. 

Clarice no se fue a pesar de que era lo más sensato que podía hacer en esos momentos, no estaba demasiado decepcionado por aquella mala decisión, al contrario, sentía aquella acción como una oportunidad que podía tomar. Para verla de nuevo, y esta vez, no perderla de vista. 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mis queridos y amados lectores fantasmas que me siguen en distintas plataformas donde subo esta corta y poco interesante historia. Creo que en estos momentos esperan, aburridos a que llegué con una disculpa de porqué tarde demasiado, pero no tengo ninguna excusa que me justifique. O al menos nada menos que cliché que la falta de tiempo, el trabajo y los estudios. 
> 
> No, de hecho quiero hablar de algo que tengo que decir y me gustaría desahogarme, aunque sea un poco, en este lugar antes de que me arrepienta. Antes de escribir este fic, yo apenas me estaba uniendo al fandom de Hannibal. No es que fuera algo nuevo, hacia años estaba en el fandom de los libros/películas con malos resultados y ahora con el surgimiento de la serie y nuevos fans pensé que sería algo diferente. Que ahora las personas tolerarían gustos, que no harían bashing como en el pasado y que explotarían a los personajes nuevos que Fuller creó de una buena forma. Y me equivoque. Sé que no soy nadie para quejarme pero me siento más fuera lugar que antes.
> 
> No me agradan muchos fans del Hannigram, que llegan a ser pesados y tratan mal a cualquier personaje que se “interpone” en su OTP. O las personas que alaban tanto la serie que llegan a insultar las demás adaptaciones, poniendo está como algo perfecto – y no, aunque es buena, en adaptación tiene varias fallas -. Quería abandonar esto, como antes cuando los Clannibal eran el ship dominante y la voz de la “razón” 
> 
> Pero ya no quiero correr, no quiero simplemente huir. Amo la saga, amo a Hannibal Lecter desde hace 8 años, cuando era un adolecente tonto de 15 años. Y no quiero dejar de escribir sólo porque me desmotivan algunas personas – porque así como hay fans pesados, he encontrado fans que son un amor y los quiero -. Al contrario, tengo demasiadas historias que contar, quiero aprovechar todo. Personajes, ships, estudios de los personajes. Todo. Nos veremos más seguido.
> 
> Cuidense. 
> 
> Los quiera, Tobias Chase.


End file.
